


I'm yours to kill

by Namgangs



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "ถ้าแกเห็นยมทูต --ไล่มันไป"เขาฉีกยิ้มกว้าง เขาไม่เห็นยมทูต เขาเห็นเพียงความมืดความมืดกลิ่นเลือดกับเสียงของเบน





	1. Tell death you're mine

 

 

\--กลิ่นเลือด

 

มีเพียงกลิ่นเลือดที่ลอยคลุ้งอยู่ในอากาศ

 

เขาพยายามลืมตา

ทว่ามันยากเหลือเกิน

 

มือใหญ่หนาของใครบางคนกดที่หน้าอก --กดลงที่หัวใจของเขา

แรงนั้นถาโถมทับลงมาราวกับถูกภูเขาทั้งลูกถล่มใส่ เขาหายใจไม่ออก

 

ไม่ --ไม่ใช่เพราะแรงที่กดลงบนร่างเขา

เขาอ้าปากพะงาบราวกับปลาทองบนพื้นพรมโหยหาน้ำ

\--กระสุนทะลุปอด

 

_"แกมันโง่ บาร์ซาด"_

 

เขาพยามจะหัวเราะขื่นๆตอบรับ แต่กลับเป็นเลือดที่พวยพุ่งออกจากปากของเขา

 

_"ผมไม่กลัวความตาย"_

 

เขายกริมฝีปากขึ้นแสยะยิ้ม

เอ่ยเสียงพร่าเล็ดรอดออกมาท่ามกลางเลือดที่กลั้วอยู่เต็มปาก

 

_\--ผมอยากตาย_

 

เขาไม่ได้เอ่ยมันออกไป เขาไม่เคยบอกใคร และจะไม่มีใครได้รับรู้ถึงความปรารถนานี้

แต่ว่าอันที่จริงแล้ว เขาฝันถึงวันนี้มาตลอด ฝันถึงวันที่กระสุนทะลุร่างเขา

 ถึงวันที่มีดกะซวกทะลุท้องไส้ห้อยต่องแต่ง ถึงวันที่คอถูกฟันแยกจากตัว

 

เพียงแต่ไม่คิดว่าจะเป็น 'วันนี้'

เพียงแต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะ 'ง่ายแบบนี้'

 

**_"ถ้าแกเห็นยมทูต --ไล่มันไป"_ **

 

เขาฉีกยิ้มกว้าง เขาไม่เห็นยมทูต เขาเห็นเพียงความมืด

 

ความมืด

กลิ่นเลือด

กับเสียงของเบน

 

มีแค่นั้น

 

ไม่มีความกลัว

ไม่มีความทรมาน

ไม่มีการกระเสือกกระสน

 

\--ง่ายเกินไป ราวกับหากหลับตาลงสู่นิทรา เขาจะตื่นขึ้นพบว่ามันเป็นเพียงฝัน

 

**_"บอกมันว่า ฉันไม่อนุญาต"_ **

 

**_"ชีวิตแกมีเจ้าของแล้ว --บอกมัน"_ **

****

บอกยมทูต

บอกความตาย

 

เขาฝืนลืมตาขึ้นในที่สุด มองเบนที่ก้มลงมา มองดวงตาคู่นั้นของเบน

ดวงตาที่สั่งให้เขามีชีวิตรอด

 

_"รับทราบ"_

 

เขาเห็นเบนยิ้มภายใต้หน้ากากเหล็ก

กับคำพูดกระล่อนรับคำกระท่อนกระแท่นของเขา

 

_\--บางทีอาจเป็นแค่ความเพ้อพกของคนใกล้ตาย_

 

แต่ไม่ใช่หรอก ไม่ใช่หรอก

เขามั่นใจว่าเบนยิ้ม

 

และ

 

มั่นใจว่าวันนี้ไม่ใช่ วันตาย ของเขา

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

เสียงของหมอที่ไม่คุ้นเคยดังขึ้นในความมืด

ความเจ็บของกระสุนที่ถูกแงะออกจากร่าง

ราวกับโดนเทพแห่งความทนทุกข์ทรมานฉุดรั้งจากมือของเทพมรณะ

 

เขามีสติขึ้นมา

 

มีสติพอที่จะได้ยิน ได้นับ เสียงลูกกระสุนสี่นัดกระทบลงกับถาดสแตนเลส

ก้องกังวานหวีดเสียงในโสตประสาทจนต้องขมวดคิ้ว

ในความลางเลือน ท่ามกลางความเจ็บปวด สายตาของเขาเหลือบมองเบนที่ยืนพิงอยู่ตรงกำแพง ใกล้ๆกับประตู

 

เบนยืนนิ่งไร้การขยับเขยื้อน ราวกับรูปปั้น

หากจะมีเพียงสิ่งเดียวของเบน ณ ตอนนั้นที่มิได้ใกล้เคียงกับรูปปั้นก็คือดวงตาคู่นั้น

 

ดวงตาที่มีลูกไฟอยู่

 

ไฟที่ระอุเดือด เกรี้ยวกราดราวกับลาวาที่เตรียมปะทุ

พาลให้อุณหภูมิในร่างกายของเขาเย็นยะเยือกสั่นสะท้านขึ้นมา

 

ช่างเป็นไฟที่แปลกนัก แทนที่จะมอดไหม้เขาให้เป็นเถ้าถ่าน กลับทำให้เขาหนาวสะท้านไปถึงขั้วหัวใจ

 

เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองเลิกคิ้วน้อยๆ แปลกใจ

ไม่ได้กลัว แต่ว่าแปลกใจ

 

เขาหลับตาลง และเทพแห่งความทรมานปล่อยให้เขาปิดสติสัมปชัญญะลงอย่างง่ายดาย

 

 

เขาสะดุ้งตื่น

จากฝันร้าย จากความเจ็บปวด จากผลข้างเคียงของยา

มันไม่สำคัญหรอก

 

เพราะร่างของเบนนั่งอยู่ที่ข้างเตียง

เขากระพริบตาปริบๆขึ้นลงอย่างเชื่องช้า ไล่ความเบลอของภาพ

เขารอเสียงของเบน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคำสั่ง คำด่าทอ หรือคำถากถาง

 

กระนั้นนายของเขาก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไร

และการถามคำถามเบน ไม่เคยใช่นิสัยของเขา

 

เขาจึงปิดตาลง

 

พักเพื่อที่จะฟื้นตัวให้เร็วที่สุด

ฟื้นเพื่อที่จะได้รับใช้เบน

 

 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าห่างจากสองครั้งแรกนานแค่ไหน

แค่ครั้งนี้เขาตื่นเพราะเสียงของเบนและทาเลีย

 

บทสนทนานั้นลางเลือนเกินกว่าสมองในช่วงเวลากึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น

และกระแสเลือดที่เต็มไปด้วยมอร์ฟีน

ไม่สามารถประมวลผลออกมาเป็นคำหรือประโยค

 

เขาลืมตาขึ้นมา และเสียงของทั้งคู่หยุดลงโดยปริยาย

 

ทาเลียมองเขา เหมือนที่ทาเลียเคยมองเขามาตลอด

_\--มีประโยชน์ --ไร้ประโยชน์ --คุ้มค่า --ไม่คุ้มค่า_

 

หากแต่สายตาของเบน มันประหลาดนัก เกินกว่าที่เขาจะนิยามมันได้

แม้จะทบทวนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าแค่ไหนก็ตาม

ถ้าเขารู้จักเบนไม่มากพอ เขาจะคิดว่านั่นคือสายตาของคนที่กำลัง _สับสน_

 

**แต่เบนไม่รู้จักคำว่าสับสน**

 

ทาเลียละสายตาจากเขา ส่ายหัวให้เบนและยกมือขึ้นลูบท่อนแขนของเบนช้าๆ

ด้วยท่วงท่าและมาดที่คล้ายกับคนคนฝึกสัตว์ร้ายในคณะละครสัตว์

 

เบนทำท่าเหมือนราชสีห์ที่ถูกครูฝึกออกคำสั่ง กระนั้นก็ชอบสัมผัสที่คล้ายการปลอบประโลมเอาใจนั่น

เบนเหลือบมองเขาอีกครั้ง ก่อนทาเลียจะฉุดให้นายของเขาหันหลังตาม

และทั้งคู่ก็เปิดประตูเดินออกไป ทิ้งให้เขาอยู่กับความเจ็บและความใคร่รู้ที่แทบทำหัวสมองระเบิด

 

เขาหลับตาลง ได้ยินเสียงหายใจหนักหน่วงทรมานของตัวเองคอยขับกล่อมสู่ห้วงนิทรา

 

เขาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเพราะสัมผัสของฝ่ามือกระด้าง

หยาบและสากกว่าคนทุกผู้ที่เขาเคยรู้จักแตะลงที่หน้าผากของเขา

 

นิ้วอันใหญ่หนา กร้านแข็ง อุ่นจนเกือบร้อนของเบนปาดเหนือคิ้วไล้ไปตามขมับของเขา

 

เขาลืมตาขึ้น ช้อนสายตาหมายจะมองเบน

 

แต่แสงไฟนีออนสะท้อนกับผนังสีขาว

ผสมอาการเมาค้างจากมอร์ฟีน

ทำให้ทุกอย่างมันช่างเจิดจ้าแสบตา

 

เขามองไม่เห็นใบหน้าของเบน

ได้ยินแต่เสียงหายใจแตกๆที่ลอดออกมาจากหน้ากากเหล็กกล้า

 

_"พักเสีย"_

 

เบนบอก

 

_"นิทรา"_

และเช่นเคย เช่นทุกครั้ง

เขาน้อมรับทุกคำสั่งจากนายเหนือหัว

 

_ครั้งที่ห้า ครั้งสุดท้าย และครั้งแรก.._

 

เขาตื่นขึ้น ไม่มีเงาของเบน ไม่มีเงาของทาเลีย

 

มีเพื่อนสามคนดูแลเขา

เขาเอ่ยปากถามว่านี่วันอะไร และเสียงที่ออกมาจากปากนั้น

แหบพร่าเสียจน มีใครสักคนวิ่งไปหาแก้วน้ำมากรอกปากเขาแทบไม่ทัน

  

\--สามวัน

 

_นายอยู่ไหน_

เขาเอ่ยปากถามหาเบน

 

พวกนั้นมองตากัน ไม่มีคำตอบเล็ดรอดออกมา

มีแต่มือที่พยายามดันให้เขานอนลงกับเตียง

 

เขาปาดสายตาคมกริบ มั่นใจว่ามันต้องดูเหมือนหมาบ้า

ที่พร้อมขยุ้มทุกอย่างที่ขวางหน้าเป็นแน่

เพราะพวกนั้นผงะออกไป สีหน้าเจื่อนอย่างกับถึงฆาต

 

_\--เบน --ลูกพี่อยู่ที่ไหน_

 

เขาคำราม แต่เสียงที่ออกมามันช่างแผ่วเบา แตกพร่า

เขาลุกขึ้นยืน ก้มลงมองผ้าพันแผล มองเลือดที่ซึมออกมา

กัดฟันรับรู้ว่านี่คือความเจ็บปวด หลักฐานของการมีชีวิตอยู่

 

_ไปแล้ว --พวกนั้นบอก_

 

เขาแทบทรุด ใจนั้นโหวงวาบขึ้น

เขาไม่ได้ถามออกไปด้วยซ้ำว่าเบนไปไหน

 

เขาคว้าเสื้อขึ้นสวมทับร่างกายซอมซ่อเต็มไปด้วยผ้าพันแผลนี้

ผลักพวกนั้นให้หลีกทาง และเดินกระเผลกไปตามทางเดิน

 

**ทาเลีย!**

 

เขาตะโกน เสียงกระจายก้องสะท้อนไปทั้งอาคาร

พวกนั้นกระโดดตะครุบเขา พยายามเอามือปิดปาก

เขาสะบัดพวกมันออก สะบัดพวกนั้นล้มกระเด็นกระดอนไปคนละทางด้วยร่างกายซอมซ่อนี้

 

_ราวกับอะดรีนาลีนหลั่งจนมลายความเจ็บปวดออกจากกระแสเลือด_

 

**ทาเลีย!**

 

ทุกคน --ยกเว้นทาเลีย กรูกันมาจากแห่งหนใดไม่ทราบ

รุมล้อมเขา พยายามจะกดเขาลงกับพื้น พยายามจะลากเขากลับห้อง

ใส่กุญแจล็อค ขังเขาเหมือนกับหมาบ้า

 

เขาสะบัดพวกมัน ชกพวกมัน เตะพวกมัน เหวี่ยงพวกมันไปคนละทาง

แผลที่เริ่มสมาน ฉีกขาดออกจากกัน

ผ้าพันแผลสีขาวตอนนี้ย้อมไปด้วยเลือดสีแดงสด

 

เขาหน้ามืด เขาอ้าปากจะตะโกนอีก แค่ลำคอนั้นแห้งผาก

ลมหายใจติดขัด หน้าอกร้าวระบม

 

สิ่งที่เขาทำได้คือแค่อ้าปากและหุบ ราวกับปลาทองโง่ๆในโถแก้ว

 

เขาคิดว่าจบแล้ว

 

เขาต้องโดนพวกมันลากกลับห้อง มัดมือ มัดปาก ราวกับหมูในอวย

แต่พวกมันกลับหยุด ล้อมเขาไว้ เงียบกริบราวกับกำแพงมีชีวิต

 

_...ทาเลีย..._

เขาหันหลัง

ทาเลียอยู่ตรงนั้น

ยืนสง่างามราวกับกษัตริย์ -- _กษัตริยา_

 

**_กษัตริยา_ **

 

ตาเขาพร่ามัว ไม่รู้เพราะรัศมีจากทาเลีย หรือเพราะพิษแผล

 

"อยากจะเจอฉัน?" ทาเลียถาม ยื่นมือเข้ามาใกล้

เขาขยับจะก้าวเท้าถอยหลังแต่กลับโดนทาเลียคว้าตัวยื้อร่างเอาไว้

 

"ฉันอยู่ตรงนี้แล้ว"

รอยยิ้มที่สวยงามราวเทพธิดาของทาเลียเคลือบไปด้วยยาพิษ

 

_ความน่ายำเกรง_

นั่นคือสิ่งที่กษัตริยามี

ไม่ว่าจะเป็นนักสู้ มือสังหาร สัตว์ป่า อสูรกาย

ทาเลียกำราบมันไว้แทบเท้า

 

เขากลืนน้ำลาย

"เขาไปแล้ว"

น้ำเสียงแผ่วพร่าออกจากปากของเขาพร้อมกับเสียงหายใจกระท่อนกระแท่น

คำบอกเล่า หรือคำถาม เขาไม่อาจรู้ใจตนเอง

 

ตาเขามัวไปหมด

หากไม่ใช่เพราะพิษไข้ ก็คงจะเป็นด้วยน้ำตา

 

"เบนหรือ?" ทาเลียถาม คิ้วนั้นเลิกขึ้นบนใบหน้างาม

 

"เขาไปไหน?" เขาไม่ตอบ แต่กลับถามกรรโชกเสียงขึ้นอย่างไม่รู้ต่ำรู้สูง

สัมผัสได้ถึงร่างกายสั่นสะท้านแทนตัวเขาเองจากเพื่อนรอบด้าน ที่หวั่นเกรงทาเลียจนหัวหด

 

ทาเลียนิ่งเงียบ

 

เขาจึงรู้ว่าเขาเดินหมากผิด

ถึงทาเลียอยากบอก ก็บอกเขาไม่ได้

 

ประการแรก เธออาจเสียการปกครอง

 

ประการสอง เกลือเป็นหนอน

พวกหนูสกปรกของราซ อัล กูล พ่อของเธอ

ปะปนอยู่ในนี้ราวกับเชื้อโรคที่กำจัดไม่มีวันออก

 

ทาเลียจะไม่เสี่ยงให้ใครรู้ปลายทางของเบน  _\--ถ้าเธอรู้_

 

"เขาถูกไล่ออกจากสำนัก" ทาเลียตัดสินใจตอบเขาแบบนั้น

 

เขาไม่ได้ตกใจ

เขารู้

 

"กลับไปพักซะ" ทาเลียสั่ง เลิกเสื้อที่คลุมร่างของเขาขึ้น

มองพินิจบาดแผลใต้ผ้าพันแผลสีเลือด "ก่อนที่จะตายเอา"

 

กษัตริยาแสนสวยหันหลังและเดินกลับไปทางเดียวกับที่เธอโผล่มา

 

เขานิ่ง

เพราะมันยากแม้กะทั่งจะหายใจให้เต็มปอด

 

ทุกคนเลยคิดว่าเขา  ** _จบ_**

เขา  ** _ยอม_**  แล้ว

 

**\--ฝันเหอะ**

 

เขาเค้นเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะแหบพร่าดังกังวานไปทั่วอาคาร

_"ตาย --ตายหรือ นั่นมันเรื่องขี้ประติ๋ว มิสอัล กูล"_

 

ทุกคนชะงัก ทาเลียชะงักหันกลับมา

รอยยิ้มหวานเคลือบน้ำพิษ กลายเป็น รอยแสยะยิ้มเหี้ยมในชั่วพริบตา

 

"เช่นนั้นมา บาร์ซาด ตามฉันมา" ทาเลียเอ่ยในที่สุด

ท่ามกลางความประหลาดใจของทุกคน  _\--ของเขา_

 

ทุกคนแหวกทางให้ทาเลีย

เขาเดินกระเผลกตามทาเลีย

เจ็บเจียนตาย เวียนหัวเจียนจะล้ม ขาสั่นแทบทรุด

แต่เขาตั้งหลังตรง ตีหน้าตาย ราวกับความเจ็บปวดทำร้ายเขาไม่ได้

 

"คนอื่นไม่ต้องตามมา" ทาเลียประกาศ รอยยิ้มกระจายไปทั่วน้ำเสียง

"สภาพอย่างกับซากศพแบบนี้ เขาทำอันตรายอะไรไม่ได้หรอก"

 

บาร์ซาดไม่มีอารมณ์จะชวนหัว หากปกติเขาจะนึกขัน

เขาในสภาพแบบนี้ แต่พวกนั้นมีเป็นสิบ เอาเขาไม่อยู่

จนนายหญิงต้องลงมาเอง

 

เขาไม่รู้ทาเลียแกล้งหรือเปล่า แต่เธอเลือกที่จะเดินขึ้นบันได

เขาแทบสลบทุกครั้งที่ก้าวเท้าตามขั้นบันได

รู้สึกราวกับตัวเองกำลังปืนเขาไร้ที่ยึดเกาะ

เสียงหายใจของเขาหอบดังจนแทบจะเท่ากับ

เสียงหายใจของเบนยามผ่านหน้ากากเหล็ก

 

ในที่สุดก็ถึง

ห้องนอนของทาเลีย

ห้องที่ไม่ใช่ว่าทุกคนจะมีบุญได้ก้าวขาเข้าไป

 

"มา" ทาเลียเอ่ยพร้อมกับผลักประตูและผายมือเชิญเขาเข้าไป

 

เขาลังเล แต่ไม่แสดงมันออกมา เขาก้าวเข้าไปในนั้น

ในห้องที่เกือบเหมือนห้องประหารสำหรับเขา

โดยที่สีหน้าไม่กระตุก

 

ทาเลียปิดประตู ลงกลอน เดินผ่านเขาไปปิดหน้าต่างทุกบาน

ลากผ้าม่านปิดทับ ก่อนล้มตัวนั่งลงบนเตียงขนาดใหญ่ มุมทั้งสี่มีเสาไม้ยึดกับเพดานห้อง

 

เขายืนนิ่ง อยู่ตรงหน้าประตูที่ถูกลงกลอน

ไม่มั่นใจว่าตัวเองจะได้กลับออกไปอย่างมีชีวิตหรือไม่

 

 _"เขาอยู่ที่ไหน"_  เขาโพล่งออกไป

 

ทาเลียถอนหายใจในความดื้อดึงของเขา

 

"เรารู้ว่าเธอเป็นใคร บาร์ซาด" ทาเลียเอ่ย

เรา  _\--ทาเลียกับเบน_

 

เขาหน้ามืด หน้ามืดจริงๆ เหมือนคนเสียเลือดเยอะไป

สมองเหมือนกับขาดออกซิเจนคิดอะไรไม่ออก

หาคำโต้ตอบกับหญิงสาวตรงหน้าไม่ได้

 

"สายลับของพ่อฉัน" ทาเลียเฉลย

"กำจัดเบน นั่นใช่มั้ยสิ่งที่พ่อบอกให้เธอทำ"

 

เขาไม่ได้ตกใจกับข้อเท็จจริงที่ว่าหล่อนรู้ด้วยซ้ำ

 

"ภารกิจเธอเสร็จสิ้นแล้ว บาร์ซาด"

 

\--เบนไปแล้ว

\--ไม่ตายแต่ก็ถูกกำจัด

 

เขาหายใจหอบ ตาลาย หลังที่ตั้งตรง ตอนนี้เขาไม่สามารถฝืนมันได้อีกต่อไป

อันที่จริงเขาน่าจะล้มลงกับพื้นลงไปนานแล้ว

ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าความดันทุรังของเขามันมากกว่าคนอื่นเท่าตัว

 

_"แต่เขาจะกลับมารับคุณ?"_

เขาถามเพราะเขารู้จักเบน รู้จักเบนเช่นเดียวกับที่รู้จักตัวเอง

ไร้ทาเลีย เบนก็ไร้ชีวิต เช่นเดียวกัน ไร้เบน เขาก็ไร้ชีวิต

 

ทาเลียลุกขึ้นยืน คิ้วบนใบหน้างามนั้นเลิกขึ้นสูงอย่างแปลกใจ

"ทำไมต้องสน"

 

เธอพูดถูก เขาไม่สน

 

 _"เขาเดินเท้าไปใช่ไหม ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่"_  เขาถามกลับ

 

ทาเลียเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งราวกับชั่งใจตัวเอง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจตอบ

"3 ชั่วโมงก่อน"

 

เขากระพริบตา ลากเท้าที่หนักราวกับเหล็กตันขึ้นเรื่อยๆเข้าไป

ยืนตรงหน้าทาเลียซึ่งนั่งอยู่ปลายเตียง

เขาหอบ หอบเหมือนวันนี้จะเป็นวันสุดท้ายที่ปอดของเขาทำงาน

 

_"ทางไหน"_

 

ทาเลียคว้ามีดขึ้นจากหลังเสื้อ ตวัดคมมีดนั้นจี้หน้าท้องของเขา

ความเย็นยะเยือกของคมมีดแผ่ซ่านเข้ามาแม้จะมีผ้าพันแผลกั้นขวาง

เขาไม่ขยับ ตาไม่กระพริบ ไม่มีความตกใจไหลเวียนในเส้นเลือด

 

_\--เขาอาจจะตาย_

_\--วันนี้_

 

ทาเลียลุกขึ้น ปลายมีดยังคงจ่อที่ท้องของเขา ระยะห่างระหว่าง

เขาและทาเลียห่างกันแทบไม่ถึงคืบดี

จนกะทั่งบัดนี้ เขาก็ยังไม่กลัว

ทาเลียไล้มีด แนบคมกับลำคอของเขา

 

"เบนบอกให้ไว้ชีวิตเธอ" ทาเลียขยับปลายมีด

ไล้ไปตามผิวอันเปลือยเปล่าตรงลำคอของเขา

 

"เขาไม่เคยบอกให้ไว้ชีวิตใคร" เขาค้าน เขารู้จักเบน

ทุกอย่างที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวเบนล้วนพินาศมอดไหม้เป็นจุล

เบนฆ่าทุกอย่าง ทุกคนกับเบนไม่ใช่การสู้รบกับเบนคือความตาย

คือความเกรี้ยวกราดของความอยุติธรรม

 

เพราะอย่างนั้นเบนจึงไม่เคยปล่อยให้ทาเลียอยู่ใกล้ตัวเกินไป

เพราะอย่างนั้นเบนจึงเลือกที่จะไป แทนที่จะสู้

 

_เพราะรอบตัวเบนมีเพียงความฉิบหายวอดวายวิปโยค_

 

"เธอเป็นคนแรก ฉันก็แปลกใจเช่นกัน"

น้ำเสียงของทาเลียนั้นมีความโมโหอยู่ เธอเบนมีดออก

เอามือที่ถือมีดอยู่นั้นบีบคางเขาแน่น

 

แรงของทาเลีย --เขาต้านไม่ไหว

เขาเข่าทรุดลงกับพื้น หน้ามืด

 

ทันทีที่ทาเลียปล่อยมือที่กุมคางของเขาอยู่ หัวเขาก็ตกลงวูบแทบเท้าของทาเลีย

เท้าของทาเลียเยื้องย่าง และเขี่ยร่างของเขาพลิกขึ้น นอนแผ่หรา

เขาหายใจหอบ มือเลื่อนไปกุมยังบาดแผลที่เลือดไหลซึม

 

"เขาจะกลับมา บาร์ซาด" ทาเลียบอก น้ำเสียงนั้นเหี้ยมเกรียม

ทรงสง่า เขารู้ เขารู้ว่าเธอต้องเป็นเจ้าสำนักคนต่อไปได้แน่

ต่อจากพ่อของเธอ สายเลือดผู้นำไหลเวียนอยู่ในร่างกายบอบบางนั้น

 

**_"กลับมาเพื่อฆ่าเธอด้วยมือของตัวเอง"_ **

 

_\--เป็นตอนนั้นกระมั้งที่เขาถึงเพิ่งเริ่มมั่นใจว่านี่ไม่ใช่ฝันร้ายจากพิษไข้_

 

"บอกผม" เขาเอ่ยเสียงกระท่อนกระแท่น พยายามจะดันตัวลุก

แต่ทาเลียไม่ยอม เท้าของเธอกดตรึงเขาไว้กับพื้น

"--ว่าเขาไปทางไหน"

 

"เธอฆ่าเขาไม่ได้หรอก แค่ฉันเธอยังเอาชนะไม่ได้เลย บาร์ซาด"

 

เขาอยากจะกลั้วหัวเราะออกมาให้ดังสนั่นทั่วห้อง

ราวกับเสียงหัวเราะของปีศาจ

แต่ความเจ็บปวดทำให้อารมณ์ขันเขาจืดจาง

สิ่งที่เขาทำก็แค่เอ่ยถึงข้อเท็จจริง

 

"ถ้าผมจะฆ่าเขา ผมคงไม่รับกระสุนแทน"

 

ทาเลียนั่งยองๆลงที่เหนือหัวของเขา มือของเธอลูบแก้มของเขา

มือที่สากกว่าที่เห็น กว่าที่จินตนาการไว้

 

ทาเลียก้มมองเขา สบตาเขาตรงๆเป็นครั้งแรก

จ้องเขาราวกับกำลังประเมินค่า กำลังล้วงความลับที่ซ่อนเร้น

 

นัยน์ตาของลูกสาวราซ อัล กูล ผู้นี้งดงาม ดุดัน

ราวกับพายุกลางมหาสมุทรที่ดูดกลืนทุกอย่างลงก้นทะเล

เป็นแววตาที่สะกดในคนนับถือ

 

ยำเกรง

น่าหวาดหวั่น

 

แต่

 

ยัง

ยังไม่ใช่ไฟที่แผดเผาเขา

 

และในที่สุดทาเลียทำสีหน้าเหมือนรู้แจ้ง เข้าใจปริศนาทุกอย่าง

 

"เธอหลงเบน" เสียงของเธอที่เอ่ยเอื้อนนั้นดังแผ่วหวิว ราวกับ

เธอกำลังกระซิบคำนั้นที่ข้างหู "หลงรักเป้าหมายที่ต้องกำจัด"

 

"หลงรัก?" เขาทวนเสียงแตกพร่าเบาหวิว "ผมเสพติดต่างหาก"

 

_เสพติดความกลัวที่เบนมอบให้_

_มีเพียงเบนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่ายังมีชีวิต_

ทาเลียเงียบ กำลังใช้ความคิด นัยน์ตาคู่งามนั้นไม่ละสายตาออกจากเขา

สะกดให้เขานิ่งเงียบ รอรับฟังคำบัญชาจากกษัตริยา

 

"เขาจะแผดเผาคุณ บาร์ซาด" ทาเลียเอ่ยในที่สุด มือของเธอ

สัมผัสใบหน้าเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนเป็นครั้งแรก

"เขาเป็นตะวันที่เผาทุกอย่าง ยกเว้นเจ้าของ"

 

_\--นั่นแหละ สิ่งที่เขาต้องการ_

ให้เบนแผดเผาเขา สูบชีวิตเขาจนกว่าจะถึงความตาย

 

"ไม่มีตะวัน ก็ไม่มีชีวิต" เขาตอบอย่างง่ายดาย ไม่ต้องคิดด้วยซ้ำ

"เบนจะทำให้คุณตาย" ทาเลียส่ายหัวเบาๆ

"ผมไม่กลัวตาย" เขาตอบ

 

ทาเลียมองเขาราวกับเวทนา

 

"เขาจะกลับมา บาร์ซาด --กลับมาหาฉัน เจ้าของเขา"

น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลหลุดออกจากปากของนายหญิง

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นความเป็นอิสตรีจากอีกฝ่าย

ความเป็นภรรยา ความเป็นแม่ ความอบอุ่น

 

"มาเป็นคนของฉัน บาร์ซาด รอเป็นเพื่อนฉัน และ--"

 

_\--เชื่อมั่นในตัวเบน_

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

_\--ไม่ใช่แค่แกที่อยากจะตามเขาไป_

_\--พวกเราเกือบทุกคน เลือกที่จะตามเขาไป_

_\--เบนฆ่าพวกเรา บาร์ซาด_

_\--เบนจะฆ่าทุกคนที่ตามเขาไป_

 

บาร์ซาดกลืนน้ำลาย ตะวันเหนือหัวเขาสาดแสงแรงกล้าเสียจน

เขารู้สึกแทบละลาย ทุกย่างก้าวของอูฐที่เขาขึ้นคร่อมอยู่

เล่นเอาสะเทือนแผลไปหมด

 

ชายหนุ่มยกขวดน้ำขึ้นกระดกดื่ม

สายตาที่พร่ามัวมองทะเลสีเหลืองที่สุดลูกหูลูกตา

 

\--รอเถอะ เขาไม่ตายหรอก

\--ตราบใดที่ฉันไม่อนุญาตให้เขาตาย เขาจะไม่ตาย

 

บาร์ซาดเลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง ยกท่อนแขนขึ้นปาดเหงื่อที่ชโลมใบหน้า

 

\--คุณจะตายก่อนที่พบเขา บาร์ซาด ถ้าขืนดันทุรังแบบนี้

 

บาร์ซาดกระตุกยิ้มขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

บางทีอาจจะจริง อย่างที่ทาเลียบอก

เขาอาจจะตายก่อน

 

ร่างของชายหนุ่มโอนเอนไปมาบนหลังอูฐ ก่อนตกลงบนพื้นทราย

เจ้าอูฐหนุ่มทันทีที่คนขี่มันตกพื้น ก็กระโจนทะยานหายลับไป

 

มาได้เท่านี้แหละ ทางที่เขาเลือกเดิน

บาร์ซาดหอบระทวย บอกกับตัวเอง

 

เขาปิดตาลงอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน

เขาสู้มากพอแล้ว มากกว่าใครทั้งสิ้นสู้เพื่อเบน

 

มันจะเป็นอะไรไป..

เขาได้ตายเพราะเขาสู้ให้กับสิ่งที่เขาเชื่อมั่น

 

_ยัง_

_ยังไม่พอ_

บาร์ซาดกัดฟัน ยันร่างตัวเองขึ้นจากพื้นทรายที่ร้อนฉ่า

 

_ต่อให้ต้องคลานไป_

บาร์ซาดลุกขึ้น ออกเดิน

และ ตอนที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น

 

เหมือนจะไม่ใช่เพียงพวกพ้อง

ไม่ใช่แค่ทาเลีย

ที่ยอมแพ้ความดื้อดึงของชายหนุ่ม

 

_เหมือนว่าสวรรค์ก็ยอมบาร์ซาด_

 

เพราะ

 

บาร์ซาดเห็นอูฐของเขา

 

**\--ในมือของเบน**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ใต้เท้าคือทราย_

_เหนือหัวคือตะวัน_

_ด้านหลังคือความเวิ้งว้างของทะเลสีเหลือง_

_และด้านหน้าคือเบน_

เหมือนได้เห็นผี

เขามองบาร์ซาดที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า

กลิ่นเลือดโชยออกมาจากตัวอีกฝ่ายจนฉุนจมูกที่ด้านชา

 

 

"ผมตามลูกพี่ทันแล้ว" เขาเอ่ย  อยากจะยกรอยยิ้มขึ้น

แต่สถานการณ์ช่างไม่อำนวยให้แก่ใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้ม

 

 

**_"กลับไป"_ **

เสียงคำราม เสียงกึกก้อง เล็ดลอด แหบพร่า ผ่านหน้ากากเหล็ก

 

 

"ไม่"

ตอบกลับ ในทันที ไม่มีลังเล

คำว่า กลับ ไม่ใช่ทางเลือกสำหรับเขา

 

 

ดวงตาของบาร์ซาดทำให้เขา _บ้า_

 _บ้า_ จนแทบคลั่ง

 

 

ดวงตาของเบนทำให้เขา _สั่น_

 _สั่น_ จนแทบทรุด

 

 

"ฉันบอกให้แกพัก"

เขามองมัน มั่นใจว่าเกิดเรื่องมากมายกว่าบาร์ซาดจะโผล่มาอยู่ตรงนี้

มันดูโทรมเสียยิ่งกว่าตอนที่โดนหมอแงะกระสุนออกจากร่าง

 

 

หัวใจของเขาเต้นระรัว หนักแน่น ดังกระหึ่ม ราวกับจะหลุดออกมาจากร่าง

ทุกย่างก้าวที่เบนเดินเข้ามาใกล้

เขารู้สึกเหมือนความตายเข้ามาใกล้

 

 

เขาหยุดตรงหน้าบาร์ซาด ยัดเชือกที่ผูกติดกับอูฐลงบนมือของบาร์ซาด

"ตามมา"

เขาขู่  ~~และเกือบจะเป็นการวิงวอน~~  

"แกตาย"

 

 

เขาเสียจังหวะในการหายใจหอบไปเพราะคำขู่ที่ฟังไม่เหมือนคำขู่

ฟังดูไม่เหมือน _คำขู่ของเบน_

เพราะ

เบนไม่เคยขู่

**_เบนฆ่า_ **

 

"ทาเลียจะดูแลแก"

_\--และแกจะดูแลทาเลียให้ฉัน_

 

 

"ผมถูกส่งมาฆ่านาย"

 

 

"ฉันรู้"

 

 

เขารู้ว่าเบนรู้ กระนั้นก็ยังสั่นตอนที่เบนเอ่ยมันออกมา

ราวกับคำประกาศสิทธิ์ ราวกับเบนหาเหตุผลที่จะฆ่าเขาได้มากกว่าหนึ่ง

ทั้งที่ **_ศูนย์_** เหตุผล ก็เพียงพอให้เบนฆ่าแล้ว

 

 

"แล้วทำไมผมถึงยังมีชีวิตอยู่" บาร์ซาดถาม

เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาถามตัวเองว่าทำไมถึงไว้ชีวิตหนูสกปรกตรงหน้า

 

 

"เพราะแกช่วยชีวิตฉันไว้" นายของเขาตอบแบบนั้นกลับมา

แต่เขาไม่เชื่อ --ไม่เชื่อเพราะเขาอยากได้ยินคำตอบอื่น

"นายไว้ใจให้ผมอยู่ใกล้นายหญิง?"  เขาถาม ปรารถนาจะได้ยินว่า **_เบนไว้ใจเขา_**

 

 

\--ใช่ เขาไว้ใจบาร์ซาด

แม้กะทั่งตอนที่ทาเลียบอกเขาว่าบาร์ซาดเป็นหนอน 

 **โกรธ** _แต่ก็ยังไว้ใจ_

 

 

"แกมาถึงตรงนี้ได้เพราะทาเลียไว้ใจแก" เสียงแตกพร่าผ่านหน้ากากของเบนตอบออกมา **"ฉันไว้ใจทาเลีย"**

\--เขาประนีประนอมกับตัวเองได้ หลอกตัวเองว่าเบนหมายถึง _ฉันไว้ใจแก_  

 

 

"พาผมไปด้วย"

บาร์ซาดเอ่ย ดวงตาของมันทำให้เขาคลั่ง 

"ให้ผมชดใช้หนี้ที่หลอกนาย" 

เพราะเขาเห็นความจงรักภักดีดื้อรั้นที่เขาไม่ต้องการ

เห็นชีวิตที่มันมอบให้เขา ชีวิตของมันที่เขาไม่ต้องการ

 

 

"แกไม่ได้ติดค้างอะไรฉัน"  เบนเอ่ย

\--และนั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาอยากให้เบนพูด

เพราะเขาจะได้สวนกลับด้วยข้อเท็จจริงเรียบง่าย

**"ถ้าอย่างนั้น นายเลิกตัดสินใจแทนผมเสียที"**

เขาอยากเดินเข้าไปหามัน

หักกระดูกทุกท่อนทิ้ง

ตัดลิ้นที่พ่นคำพูดปากดีออกมา 

เขาเกลียดความดื้อด้าน เขาต้องการอะไรที่เขาควบคุมได้

ไม่ใช่... _ผูกพัน_

 

 

เขาเห็นสายตาของเบน เห็นสายตาเกรี้ยวกราดขัดใจของเบน

"นายมีทางเลือกแค่สามทาง พาผมไป ฆ่าผม หรือทิ้งผม"

 ~~สายตาที่เบนใช้กับเขาเพียงคนเดียว~~

~~เพราะมีเขาคนเดียวที่ขัดคำสั่งอีกฝ่าย~~ ~~~~

 

"ถ้าฉันทิ้งแก?"

เขาถาม ทั้งที่ไม่น่าถาม ไม่มีวันที่บาร์ซาดจะยอมแพ้ง่ายๆ

เขาเชื่อว่าบาร์ซาดจะไม่กลับ เพียงเพราะเขาทิ้งอีกฝ่าย

 

 

"ผมจะตาย"

\--นอนเกลือกกลิ้งกับพื้นทราย รอให้เลือดไหลหมดตัวอย่างทรมาน

 

 

"ก็คือฉันฆ่าแก"

 

 

"ไม่เหมือน --ผมอยากให้นายฆ่าผมมากกว่า" เขาตอบอย่างสัตย์จริง

"ทิ้งผมให้ตาย _นั่นเป็นการทรมาน_ ..ฆ่าผม เป็นความกรุณา"

การเห็นแผ่นหลังของเบนเดินห่างไกลออกไป

และเขาไม่สามารถไล่ตามได้ นั่นแหละ คือความทรมานที่สุดของเขา

 

 

"แต่แกก็บอกฉัน ราวกับอยากถูกทรมาน ถูกลงโทษ"

เขาคำรามหลังหน้ากาก และเสียงที่ออกไปก็เป็นเสียงคำรามที่แตกพร่า

 "แกไม่กลัวตาย ไม่กลัวเจ็บ ไม่หลงเหลือครอบครัวให้สูญเสีย"

 

 

"แกมันผลผลิตที่น่าทึ่งของพันธมิตรแห่งเงาจริงๆ"

เบนเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะพร่าในลำคอ

น้ำเสียงที่ลอดออกมาใต้หน้ากากนั้น ราวกับเขาเป็น สิ่งมีตัวตนที่น่ารังเกียจที่สุดในพิภพ มากกว่า

"ไร้ความกลัว ไม่ต่างกับเครื่องจักร"

 

 

"เครื่องจักรสังหาร นั่นใช่ไหม ที่เขาสอนให้แกเป็น บาร์ซาด"

เขาหัวเราะครางต่ำ และเมื่อมันลอดผ่านหน้ากาก

มันดังเหมือนเสียงของปีศาจ

เบนเกลียดเสียงของมัน เกลียดที่เขาพ่นมันใส่บาร์ซาด

_"ไม่กลัวอะไร ..มีค่าจนกว่าจะพัง"_

 

 

_\--แต่เขากลัว_

เขาแค่ไม่แสดงมันออกไป

และแน่ใจว่า แม้กะทั่งเบนจะ ใช้มือเปล่าที่ป่นกระดูกมานักต่อนักกำรอบคอของเขา

บาร์ซาดก็มั่นใจว่าเบนจะไม่เห็นความกลัว

_\--เพราะแท้จริงเขาปรารถนามัน_

 

 

 _"คิดว่าตนกล้าหาญสินะที่กล้าเผชิญกับความตาย กับ **อสูรกาย** " _ 

เบนอยากจะคำรามออกมาให้เหมือนการผรุสวาท

หากแต่มันกลับเป็นเสียงแหบต่ำราบเรียบเหมือนคำขู่

_เหมือนคำสารภาพ_

 

 

หากอสูรกายที่เบนว่า นั่นหมายถึงตัวเบนเอง เขาอยากจะหัวเราะขื่นๆในลำคอ

เบนไม่ใช่อสูรกาย --

 

 

เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงริมฝีปากที่กระตุกของบาร์ซาด

สัมผัสได้ถึงเสียงค่อนแค่นที่อบอวลภายในลำคอไม่ได้ถูกปล่อยออกมาของอีกฝ่าย 

_"คิดว่ามัน **ตลก**?"_

**\--ไม่**

เขาชักสีหน้า

_"ไม่"_

เสียงที่ตอบออกมาแห้งผากยังกับทรายใต้เท้าดูดน้ำในตัวไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

_"มีเพียงคนโง่กับคนที่ไร้วิญญาณเท่านั้นถึงไม่กลัวความตาย"_

_"แกยังมี **ชีวิต** อยู่หรือเปล่า ยังเป็น **คน** อยู่หรือเปล่า บาร์ซาด"_

**_หรือแกเหลือเพียงซากร่างอันเปลือยเปล่าไร้จิตวิญญาณที่จะอยู่ต่อเหมือนฉัน_ **

 

 

 

บาร์ซาดไม่รู้ว่าเบนคาดหวังคำตอบแบบไหนออกจากปากของเขา

\--แน่นอน เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ _\--ส่วนความเป็นคน บาร์ซาดเองก็ไม่มั่นใจ_

_เขาฆ่าตามคำสั่ง เขาฆ่าทารก เขาฆ่าเด็ก เขาฆ่าผู้หญิง_

_เขาฆ่ามิตรสหาย พี่น้องร่วมสาบาน_

นั่นอาจทำให้เขาหมดสิ้นความเป็นคน

 

 

เขาเห็นชัดเจน

ถึงคำถามในดวงตาของบาร์ซาด

ถามว่าตัวมันยังเป็น คน หรือไม่

 

 

" ** _ความกลัว_** " เบนเปล่งเสียงแหบพร่าออกมา

ด้วยเสียงผ่านเครื่องจักร ด้วยเสียงที่มักทำให้ผู้คนนึกถึงอสูรกาย

_"แยกระหว่างเรา กับ สิ่งไร้ชีวิต"_

กำปั้นของเบนทุบลงที่หน้าอกของเขา หัวใจของเขา

_ชีพจรของเขาเต้นระรัว_

 

 

"มีเพื่อให้รู้ว่า"

เขากดแรงลงในเนื้อและหนัง

**_"ในนี้"_ **

ตรงที่ หัวใจ มันควรจะอยู่

**"ยังสูบฉีด"**

 

 

เขารู้ว่าเขาสั่น

เขารู้ว่าเขากลัว

หัวใจเขามันสูบฉีดระรัวราวกับเสพยาบ้า

 

 

"แล้วนายล่ะ"

บาร์ซาดเอ่ย

หัวใจของมันเต้นระรัว

แต่สีหน้ามัน 

_ท้าทาย_

"หัวใจนายยังเต้นดีอยู่หรือเปล่า มันเต้นเร่างั้นสิ เวลาที่ต้องเผชิญกับความตาย"

เขาปากดี แต่เขารู้ว่าเบนก็เหมือนเขา

ถูก _ฝึก_ มาเหมือนเขา

ถูก _ฝึก_ ให้มองความตายกับความเจ็บปวดเป็นขนมขบเคี้ยว

_โดยเฉพาะเบนที่อยู่กับความเจ็บปวด_

ความเจ็บปวดก็ราวกับเพื่อนสนิท

 

 

หน้ากากเหล็กที่ไม่เพียงกักเก็บความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดทางกาย

มิหนำซ้ำยังช่วยซ่อนน้ำเสียงจากจิตใต้สำนึกที่กรีดร้อง

ดังนั้นตอนที่เขาสำรอกความจริงว่าเขามองตนเองเช่นไร

เสียงที่เหมือนคนแตกสลายไร้ทางสู้รังเกียจตัวเอง

จึงกลายเป็นเพียงเสียงคำรามของสัตว์ร้าย

 

 

"ฉันไม่ใช่คน แกไม่เห็นหรือ บาร์ซาด ว่าตรงหน้าแกคืออะไร"

"ฉันคือสัตว์ประหลาด อสูรร้าย ฉันเกิดมาเพียงเพื่อทาเลีย"

"ฉันไม่มีวันคู่ควรกับเธอ ไม่มีวันยืนข้างเธอ แต่ฉันจะได้ตายเพื่อเธอ"

เสียงกลั้วหัวเราะของเบนที่ดังลอดออกมาจากทุกประโยคนั้น

เขาเกลียดมันเหลือเกิน

 

 

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ให้ผมตายเพื่อนาย ไม่เช่นนั้นก็ให้ผมตายด้วยมือของนาย"

บาร์ซาดเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

เสียงนั้นไม่มีอาการสั่น

ไม่มีอะไรเลย นอกจากให้เขาเลือก

 

 

ถ้าเบนอยากเป็นอสูรนักก็ได้

มันก็แค่คำเรียก

สำหรับเขาเบนไม่ใช่ทั้งมนุษย์

ไม่ใช่ทั้งสัตว์เลี้ยงของทาเลีย

ไม่ใช่อสูรกายของทาเลีย

เบนคือ **_ตะวัน_** ของเขา

 

เขาคิดว่าบางทีทาเลียอาจอยู่เบื้องหลังเรื่องนี้

พยายามบอกเขา

ว่าเธอไม่ต้องการชีวิตเขา

เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาไม่ต้องการชีวิตบาร์ซาด

 

 

และไร้ตะวันเขาก็ไร้ชีวิต

เขาไม่ใช่หมาเชื่องๆ ไม่ได้ซื่อสัตย์ต่อคำสั่งเบน

ไม่ใช่อีกต่อไป..

เขาจะไม่กลับเพียงแค่เบนสั่ง

เขาจะไม่ปกป้องทาเลียเพียงแค่เบนบอกให้ทำ

เขาต้องการอยู่ใต้ร่างเบน

รับเอาแสงที่สาดส่องลงมา

 

 

เขามองอีกฝ่าย

ใบหน้านิ่งของอีกฝ่าย

ที่หากไม่ตาย ก็รอด

และมันไม่สนใจทั้งสองอย่าง

มันสนใจแค่ 'เขา'

 

 

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ..มานี่"

เบนบอก และยื่นมือมารอรับ

เขาย่างเท้าเข้าไปใกล้เบน

เขาไม่รู้ว่า

เบนจะใช้เขา

หรือ

จะฆ่าเขา

แต่มันไม่เคยสำคัญ

 

 

มันยื่นมือมาวางบนมือของเขา

ชีพจรมันเต้นระรัว

เขาแพ้ แต่ได้รางวัลทั้งหมด

 

"เราจะไปกอธแธม และแกห้ามพูดถึงทาเลีย"

 คำว่า เรา ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาดีใจ

เขาเพิ่งตระหนักตอนนั้น

ว่าเขาไม่ได้ตามเบนมาเพื่อสิ่งนี้

เขาตามมาเพื่อให้เบนฆ่า

_แต่มันไม่สำคัญหรอก_

 

 

สักวันมันอาจจะได้อย่างที่ต้องการ

ความตาย 

และไม่ว่าจากมือของเขาเอง

หรือเพื่อเขาก็ตาม

 

FIN.


End file.
